naughty boy
by Author Melon
Summary: Sasuke kesal/ Naruto sebal/ bagaimana kalo mereka bersatu untuk memberi pelajaran pada mereka yang membuat kesal?/kalau dilihat, aku tampan dan seksi, tapi kenapa Sakura tak menyukaiku!/itu-karna-kau-dobe/ NaruTen SasuKarin/NaruSaku SasuIno/LeeSaku ChouIno
Naughty Boy

Sumarry: Naruto kesal, Sasuke Kesal. Mereka bersatu untuk memberi pelajaran pada mereka yang membuat kesal.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
Saya hanya meminjam chara saja.  
Genre: humor garing, Romance dikit  
Rate : T+  
warning: banyak typo, ooc, gaje dan lainnya.

Chapter 1

"Sakuraaaa-channn."  
Seorang siswa berambut jabrik berlari kencang mengejar siswi berambut merah muda di depannya.

"Sudah ku katakan, jangan mengikutiku, Naruto." Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu membentak siswa di depannya. Bukannya menyingkir, siswa itu hanya memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hentikan cengiranmu itu, bodoh. Kau mau membuatku pingsan dengan bau mulutmu itu." seru Sakura sarkastik.

Ucapan Sakura mampu membuat Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tanganya. Perlahan ia hembuskan nafas pada telapaknya sendiri. "Psssst" mata Naruto berputar. Buset dah, kenapa bau mulutnya seperti makan ayam tiren. Naruto kliyengan ke kanan-kiri. Ia menggeleng cepat untuk memperoleh kesadarannya kembali. Dilihatnya Sakura tlah melangkah jauh meninggalkan dirinya. Ia langsung bergegas mengejarnya.

"Oy Sakura tunggu." Naruto meraih tangan Sakura, yang di hempaskan kasar oleh gadis itu.

"Sakura, aku ingin mengajakmu nonton hari minggu besok." ucap Naruto meminta perhatian Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa, ajak yang lain saja, aku tak ada waktu melayani orang bodoh sepertimu." tolak Sakura dengan sadis.

"Tapi hanya kau yang ku mau, Sakura. Aku menyukaimu, pliisss beri aku kesempatan." Naruto memohon kepada Sakura, agar gadis itu menerima ajakannya.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto, aku tak menyukaimu, aku sudah menyukai Sasuke, kau harus tau itu." ucap kasar Sakura. Gadis itu berlalu setelah memberi tumbrukan kasar pada bahu Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap nanar punggung Sakura yang perlahan menjauh. Hatinya yang baru saja sembuh, kini di remukan kembali oleh gadis yang sama. Hatinya kini hancur berkeping-keping. Ia hanya tersenyum miris. Betapa bodohnya dirinya. Seharusnya ia tak perlu seperti ini, bukan? Harusnya ia tahu, mencintai Sakura bagaikan memeluk duri, semakin ingin ia peluk semakin terasa sakit. Naruto tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri, menertawakan kebodohannya. Dan ia pun berlalu pergi.

Naughty Boy

Sasuke berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju lapangan bola. Ia tak mau mendengar ocehan gadis di belakangnya ini. Gadis yang sejak tadi mengikutinya. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, kenapa gadis ini belum pulang dan masih asik saja mengikuti dirinya?

"Sasuke-kun, jangan cepat-cepat dong, nanti aku bisa jatuh." rajuk siswi berambut blonde. Langkahnya tersendat di karenakan sepatunya yang begitu ribet.

"Bukan urusanku." jawab Sasuke acuh. Iya sudah mulai merasa gerah bila ia harus di ikuti seperti ini terus tiap harinya. Hey, ia bukanlah kekasihnya, kenapa gadis ini begitu posesif terhadapnya.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun kejam. Tapi jadi semakin keren saja kyaaa." pekik Ino.

"Berisik! Berhenti berteriak di dekat telingaku." perintah Sasuke melayangkan tatapan tajamnya. Ino hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa sih Sasuke-kun tak bisa bersikap lembut padaku, aku kan sangat sayang padamu." ucap Ino mengeluarkan jurus drama of Queen'nya.

"Bukan urusanku." desis Sasuke. Ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ino yang berada di puncak kemarahan. Sasuke tidak ingin dirinya terlibat sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal, bila harus berlama-lama meladeni putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka itu.

Naughty Boy

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan menuju lokernya. Mereka baru saja selesai mengikuti klub sepakbola. Peluh di dahinya masih terlihat begitu jelas. Bahkan Naruto telah lebih dulu membuka Kaos bolanya. Sehingga kini ia berjalan dengan bertelanjang dada.

"Ah kesalll..." teriak Naruto menghantamkan kaosnya pada dinding sekolah.

"jangan berteriak, dobe. Kau mau merusak telingaku." tegur Sasuke datar.

"Berisik... Mana mungkin suaraku yang merdu ini membuat telingamu rusak. Jika iya, berarti memang dari sono nya." balas Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. "Jadi, kau menganggapku tuli, heh?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

"hey, aku tak mengatakan seperti itu, kau sendiri yang mengklaim seperti itu, teme." jawab Naruto tak terima.

"huh, dobe, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke, sebenernya ia enggan bertanya, hanya saja, suara berisik Naruto sangat mengganggunya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto langsung pasang muka memelas, menangis bombay. "Huwaa, Sakura-chan jahat, kenapa ia tak bisa menyukaiku? Kenapa ia tetap mengejar dirimu?" ungkap Naruto.

"Itu karna kau Do-be."

"Dasar teme, sialan, bukanya menghibur, kau malah mengejekku."

"Makanya gunakan otakmu yang kecil itu untuk berpikir, agar tidak terus menerus Dobe."

"Aku tak butuh nasehatmu, teme. Aku butuh solusi."

"Hn."

"jawaban macam apa itu!"

"Hn."

"Aiissshh, jangan bicara dengan bahasa planet seperti itu, teme!"

"Hn."

"uh, kau menyebalkan!"

Sasuke menahan tawa di antara wajah datarnya. Membuat Naruto kesal memang mengasikan. Apalagi melihat wajahnya yang tengah merajuk, uh menggemaska. Eit tidak, tidak. Ini bukan YAOi, dan dirinya juga buka Maho, kenapa ia punya pikiran seperti itu? Mungkin lelah.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ku pikirkan sejak tadi." ujar Naruto memasang tampang berpikir.

"Hn." Sasuke mengernyit.

" Sebenarnya, kalo di lihat, aku lebih tampan darimu, badanku juga tak kalah sexy denganmu, tapi kenapa Sakura-chan tak menyukaiku?" papar Naruto percaya diri.

"huh" Sasuke mendengus.

"Puukk"

Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto dengan pelan. Hingga Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia merasakan aura-aura bijak terpancar dari tubuh Sasuke. Naruto yakin bahwa kali ini Sasuke akan memberikan solusi yang paling bijak.

"Anda kurang beruntung, silahkan Coba lagi."

kriiikkk kriiikk kriiikk

"KENAPA KAU MENIRU KATA UNDIAN YANG DI GOSOK ITU, TEME SIALAN." bentak Naruto, ia tak habis pikir dengan temannya ini. Bisa-bisanya ia menjawab dengan kata-kata yang ada di dalam kemasan yang sering Naruto beli, yang ada tulisannya "gosok sini." namun hoak, buktinya ia tak dapat-dapat tuh.

"Memangnya kau saja yang sedang kesal." kata Sasuke.

"Apa si bedak berjalan masih mengikutimu terus?" tebak Naruto, ia menjuluki Ino dengan bedak berjalan karena tiap harinya selalu membawa bedak ke sekolahnya. Dan entah kenapa, ia selalu sukses lolos dari razia sekolah.

"Hn."jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"Ck ck ck." decak Naruto, ia lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke berkali-kali. "Aku turut berduka cita bro, aku memaafkan segala kesalahanmu." ucap lirih Naruto penuh pengkhayatan.

Duuukk

Naruto terpental ke lantai dengan benjolan tingkat tujuh di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku Teme?." bentak Naruto.

"Itu...(jeda) karena...(jeda) kau dobe." jawab santai Sasuke, lalu ia mendekati lokernya.

"dasar teme sial." sungut Naruto. Ia pun tengah sibuk membuka lokernya, mengambil yang ia perlukan. Di antara kegiatannya, entah mengapa ia memiliki sebuah ide, yang ia anggap ide brilliant.

"Oy teme, aku punya ide." Ia lalu mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan membisikan sesuatu.

"wasweswos."

Sasuke menyerigai mendengar ide Naruto. Ia akui ide Naruto kali ini lumayan brilliant. Ia pun mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan mengisinya. Ia menyuruh Naruto memasukan kertas itu ke loker bagian selatan. Sedangkan dirinya, memasukan ke loker bagian barat. Mereka tersenyum puas dengan perbuatan mereka.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat tengah mematut diri di depan cermin. Rambut pirangnya di biarkan tergerai indah. Sebuah bandana cantik berwarna biru menghiasi rambutnya. Berkali-kali ia memuji pantulan dirinya. Memuji kesempurnaaan penampilannya, memuji kecantikan wajahnya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial baginya. Sekian lama Ino menantika saat seperti ini. Ini semua karena Sasuke. Ia tak percaya, ia kan menemukan balasan surat ajakan kencan yang pernah ia kirimkan kepada Sasuke. Tanpa berpikir, ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menerima ajakannya. Maka dari itu, Ino sedari tadi berhias diri hanya untuk bertemu Sasuke, yang katanya menunggu di taman Konoha. Hati Ino benar-benar tengah melambung. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar tas biru yang berada di atas ranjangnya. Lalu ia bergegas ke luar ruangan.

"Ino, kamu mau kemana?"

Langkah Ino terhenti saat kakinya menjejakan ruang tamu. Ino menoleh dan mendapati ibunya, Yamanaka Hikari, tengah duduk santai.

"Mau ke taman, ibu." jawab Ino dengan senyum semangatnya.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Hikari menyelidik.

Ino menghela nafas, ibunya ini sungguh merepotkan. Kalo ia tak jawab, maka ibunya tidak akan mengijinkan.

"Dengan Chouji, mau belajar kelompok." dusta Ino. Ia tahu, kalo berkata yang sejujurnya pasti ibunya akan marah mengetahui anak semata wayangnya akan berkencan dengan laki-laki. Semoga Ino tak mendapat musibah karna telah berani membohongi ibunya.

"oh, pulangnya jangan terlalu sore." Ibu Ino menasehati. Ino hanya mengangguk, menyetujui, lalu ia berlalu pergi setelah pamit kepada ibunya.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya lewat cermin. Ia merasa bahagia karna hari minggunya akan terasa berbeda. Tidak lagi dengan si bodoh yang slalu mengganggunya. Atau dengan buku-buku tebal yang sudah berkali-kali ia baca.

Hari ini, hari yang ditunggunya sejak lama. Hari dimana ia bisa merasakan berkencan dengan pangeran no 1 di sekolah. Sabtu kemarin, ia menemukan selembar kertas yang terselip di lokernya. Dan di sana tertulis bahwan Uchiha Sasuke mengajaknya berkencan. Sakura yakin 100% bahwa itu benar tulisan tangan Sasuke. Sakura menyemprotkan minyak wangi ke seluruh tubuhnya. Berharap nanti bila bertemu Sasuke, pemuda itu takan melupakan parfum yang dipakainya. Membayangkan Sasuke yang berbalik tergila-gila padanya, membuat Sakura merona. Tak ingin terlambat, Sakura memutuskan berangkat lebih awal dari waktu yang ditentukan. Ia meraih tas kecil yang di letakan di meja rias itu. Lalu Sakura bergegas pergi.

Ino berkali-kali mendengus kesal. Kenapa motornya harus mogok di saat hari spesialnya, hingga mengharuskan Ino menaiki bus untuk sampai ke taman kota. Baunya yang khas, membuat Ino beberapa kali merasa mual. Belum lagi, tubuhnya yang terjepit oleh penumpang lain, membuat ia gerah setengah mati. Beberapa kali Ino harus menahan umpatan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya saat merasakan jari kakinya terinjak oleh salah satu kaki penumpang. Ino meringis dalam hati. "Oh, hancurlah sudah penampilanku." batin Ino miris.

Pppsssssstttt

Kabut hijau kental menyelimuti ruangan bis. Juga bau yang teramat kental hingga membuat seluruh penumpang riuh.

"woy, siapa yang kentut woy."

"Yang kentut, pasti pantatnya sudah jebol."

Dan masih banyak umpatan lain yang keluar. Ino merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar. Ia tak pedulikan lagi penampilannya yang sudah hancur. Ia berharap, Sasuke kena katarak hingga Ino tetap terlihat cantik di mata Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan kaki penuh irama. Ia tak perlu susah payah mengendarai motornya agar sampai ke taman kota. Karna jarak antara rumah lumayan dekat. Bibirnya bersenandung lirih. Badannya ia lenggokan bak model yang berjalan di atas catwalk.

Burung-burung berterbangan di atas Sakura. Berterbangan penuh suka cita seolah merasakan kebahagiaan gadis itu. Namun satu di antaranya, sepertinya menatap Sakura penuh makna.

Croooott

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah. Sesuatu yang menimpa belahan poninya dan mengalir tepat di tengah dahinya yang lebar.

Sakura mencoba meraba sesuatu yang mengganggu perjalanannya. Lembek, saat tangan bersentuhan dengan benda asing itu. Ia tarik tangannya dan di ciumnya.

"ooeekk."

Sakura hampir saja memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sebuah bau yang sangat menjijikan merasuki penciumannya. Mata Sakura menatap tajam burung-burung yang masih santai berterbangan di atasnya. Sakura menggeram.

"Dasar burung sialan, beraninya membuat kotoran di dahiku, memangnya wajahku ini jamban pa?" teriak Sakura kesal.

Penuh perjuangan agar sampai di taman kota. Ino menghela napas lega. Akhirnya, ia sampa juga. Ia mencoba merapikan penampilannya sebisa mungkin agar terlihat cantik. Maniknya menyusuri tiap sudut taman kota. Mencari sosok laki-laki berkemeja kotak biru dan celana putih.

Sekian lama mencari, akhirnya Ino menemukan. Tapi... Kenapa Sasuke sangat berbeda? Ia menatap punggung pria yang ia yakini Sasuke tersebut. Beberapa kali ia menggosok matanya berharap bahwa ia salah lihat. Namun tetap saja sama. Kenapa Sasukenya jadi begini? Apa karna ia terlalu banyak makan tomat? Beribu pertanyaan menghampiri Ino, akan ke tidak beresan dengan penglihatannya.

Sosok pemuda yang dianggap Sasuke itu berbalik menghadap Ino. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya.

Ino sukses terbelalak matanya, melihat pemuda itu.

"ka-kau...?"

"Hai Ino."

Akhirnya, Sakura sampai juga di taman kota. Tangannya masih sibuk mengusap dahinya dengan tissu basah yang di bawanya. Beberapa kali terdengar umpatan-umpatan kecil dari bibir cherrynya.

Manik emeraldnya menatap ke penjuru taman kota, mencari sosok pemuda berbaju hijau dengan celana hitam. Aha! Ketemu. Ia menemukan sosok itu tengah membelakanginya. Ia bergegas mendekatinya.

Sakura menatap pemuda di depannya. Keningnya berkerut, benarkah pemuda di depannya ini Uchiha Sasuke? Tapi kenapa lebih mirip dengan penderita busung lapar? Menepis semua pertanyaannya, dengan berani Sakura menepuk bahu pemuda itu. Pemuda itu berbalik dan...

Cliiiinnngg

Manik Sakura membulat. Bibirnya membuka dan mengatup.

"Ka-ka ka-kau?"

"Hai hime, lama tak bertemu."

to be continued

hayo,,, kira-kira siapakah pemuda yang di temui Ino dan Sakura?


End file.
